robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars/Heat C
Heat C of Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars was the third of twelve heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars. The episode featuring Heat C was originally broadcast in 2002 on BBC Choice and repeated on November 22, 2002 on BBC Two. *This heat was the first time that Dantomkia qualified for the main competition. *This was the final time that Chaos 2 appeared in the main competition, and the only time that it failed to reach the Series Semi-Finals. It was the first seed in Series 6 to fall. *Chaos 2's very last Out of the Arena flip was in this battle, against Iron Awe. Interestingly, Dantomkia's first ever Out of the Arena flip occurred against Mighty Mouse three battles later. Competing Robots Newcomers Dantomkia From Chertsey in Surrey *Team Members: Michael Lambert, Daniel Lambert & Steven Gadsby *Weight: 100kg *Dimensions: 0.36m x 1.20m x 0.80m *Power: 2 x 750W motors *Weapons: Powerful flipper *Strengths: Very agile *Weaknesses: Nervous driver Destructosaur From Edinburgh in Scotland *Team Members: Riccardo de Felici, Scott Garland & Martin Cook *Weight: 100kg *Dimensions: 0.53m x 1.26m x 0.75m *Power: 2 x 800W motors *Weapons: Powerful pincers *Strengths: Speed *Weaknesses: No srimech Doctor Fist From Beverley in East Yorkshire *Team Members: Paul Clark, Chris Clark & Kal Almuktar *Weight: 98kg *Dimensions: 0.50m x 1.00m x 0.92m *Power: 600W motor *Weapons: Vertical spinning disc *Strengths: Powerful weaponry *Weaknesses: Exposed wheels Mr Nasty From Wingrave in Aylesbury *Team Members: Perry Watkins, Dan Watkins & Jack Watkins *Weight: 90kg *Dimensions: 0.26m x 0.95m x 0.80m *Power: 4 x 750W motors *Weapons: Steel ramming spike *Strengths: Heavily armoured *Weaknesses: Easily flipped Veterans Chaos 2 (seeded 5th) From Bramford in Ipswich *Team Members: George Francis, Ian Swann & Richard Swann *Weight: 84kg *Dimensions: 0.42m x 0.92m x 0.63m *Power: 2 x 1KW motors *Weapons: Powerful flipper *Strengths: Effective weaponry *Weaknesses: Easily shunted Crushtacean From Hale in Cheshire *Team Members: Ian Visser & Dominic Visser *Weight: 100kg *Dimensions: 0.40m x 1.35m x 0.85m *Power: 36V electric motor *Weapons: Crushing claws *Strengths: Very tough *Weaknesses: Poor handling Iron Awe 2 From Low Ham in Somerset *Team Members: Gilbert Grimm, Robert Grimm & Adrian Moore *Weight: 100kg *Dimensions: 0.61m x 1.23m x 0.78m *Power: 2 x 800W motors *Weapons: Axe and flipper *Strengths: Destructive weapons *Weaknesses: Flippable Mighty Mouse From Clifton in Nottingham *Team Members: Trevor Wright, Matthew Wright & Tony Hillier *Weight: 76kg *Dimensions: 0.66m x 1.35m x 0.62m *Power: 2 x 800W motors *Weapons: High speed rammer *Strengths: Fast & manoeuvrable *Weaknesses: Unreliable Round 1 Chaos 2 (5) vs Destructosaur vs Iron Awe 2 vs Mighty Mouse Chaos 2 flipped Destructosaur over almost instantly, flipping itself over in the process, but it then quickly self-righted. Iron Awe 2 got one hit of its hammer weapon in on Destructosaur, as Chaos 2 flipped it over. This was before it was then targeted and thrown out of the arena by Chaos 2, as it was lingering too close to the arena side wall. Mighty Mouse then began to run away from Chaos 2, knowing it now just had to beat the count of Destructosaur's demise. Careless driving allowed Chaos 2 to get the occasional light flip on Mighty Mouse, but causing no real damage or danger. Destructosaur was eventually counted out by the Refbot, and thrown by the arena floor flipper, the flipper itself struggling to flip the heavy machine, meaning that Mighty Mouse had survived. Qualified: Chaos 2 & Mighty Mouse Mr Nasty vs Doctor Fist vs Crushtacean vs Dantomkia Doctor Fist was immobilised almost from the start, as one of the two petrol engines had already broken before the bout had started. Mr Nasty was pushed around by Crushtacean before it too ground to a halt. Dantomkia nearly got Crushtacean out of the arena on its first flip and managed to wedge Crushtacean up against the wall. Dantomkia then did the same to Mr Nasty. Crushtacean was picked up by Sir Killalot and dragged around the arena. It then escaped but temporarily broke down and was thrown around by Dantomkia. Mr Nasty and Doctor Fist were then pitted simultaneously by Sir Killalot and Sgt. Bash. Qualified: Dantomkia & Crushtacean Round 2 Chaos 2 (5) vs Crushtacean Chaos 2 initially struggled to flip Crushtacean head on because it was just the right size to grab hold of it. Chaos 2 flipped forwards on Crushtacean and bouned back into an angle grinder, wedging itself on it. Chaos 2 eventually escaped but continued to get caught in Crushtaceans grasp. Crushtacean was thrown around by Chaos 2 before it opened up the pit, only to then reverse into it. Notably, this was the first time Mr Psycho was in the arena with a robot other than Growler. Winner: Chaos 2 Mighty Mouse vs Dantomkia Mighty Mouse used its traditional tactic of evading its opponent in the hope it would break down or go down the pit. It was thrown around by Dantomkia before getting stuck up against the Spinner release button. Refbot freed it, only for Dantomkia to tip it onto its side. Dantomkia then freed Mighty Mouse and drove it over to the arena side wall, where, after two attempts at it, Dantomkia flipped Mighty Mouse out of the arena, securing victory. Winner: Dantomkia Final Chaos 2 (5) vs Dantomkia Chaos 2 threw Dantomkia over to the arena wall, and then flipped itself and Dantomkia over on the second flipping attempt. Dantomkia self-righted, but Shunt drove in and pushed Chaos 2 up against the arena wall before it had a chance to self-right. Chaos 2 kept flipping itself into the wall, blocking it from self-righting properly, until Dantomkia drove in and got underneath it, before flipping it sideways. Chaos 2 briefly balanced on the wall, before toppling sideways out of the arena. Heat Winner: Dantomkia Category:The Sixth Wars Category:Episodes to contain an OotA Category:Heats won by a newcomer